forest_of_fallen_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Coyotestar (MC)
|lastknown= |pastaffie= |age=48 moons (4 years) |death= |second cause of death= |spirit death = |religion = |kit=Coyotekit |apprentice=Coyotepaw |warrior=Coyotecry |senior warrior= |deputy= |leader=Coyotestar |mca= |medicine cat= |queen= |elder= |sfresident= |lcresident= |ghost= |loner= |rogue= |kittypet= |alias= |aliases |mother=Windbreeze |father=Firehaze |foster father= |sister= |sisters= |brother= |brothers= |siblings= |sibling=Foxwind (LC) |half-sister= |half-sisters= |half-brother= |half-brothers= |mate= |mates= |formermate= |formermates= |partner= |partners= |daughter= |daughters= |son= |sons= |child= |children= |foster daughter= |foster daughters= |foster son= |foster sons= |foster kit= |foster kits= |mentor = |mentors = Firehaze |unofficial mentor = |unofficial mentors = |temporary mentor = Elkrun |temporary mentors = |lcmentor = |lcmentors = |sfmentor = |sfmentors = |app = |apps = Dustpaw, Twigtuft |unofficial app = |unofficial apps = |temporary app = |temporary apps = |lcapp = |lcapps = |sfapp = |sfapps = |position1= MeadowClan Deputy |precededby1=Howlingstar |succeededby1= |position2= MeadowClan Leader |precededby2=Howlingstar |succeededby2= |position3= |succeededby3= |position4= |succeededby4= }} Appearance Coyotestar is a tall, skinny pale ginger ticked tabby she-cat with light green eyes. She has long, white socks going up each of her legs. Her tail-tip, toes, and ear tufts are black. Her upper canine teeth are slightly longer than her others, and the tips poke out of her mouth just slightly. History Kit moons Coyotekit and her brother, Foxkit, were her parents only litter. Her father, Firehaze, wasn't present in her life. He chose to ignore his kits and their mother, who he hadn't meant to get pregnant. Windbreeze decided to keep the father of her kits a secret, so no one, including Coyotekit and Foxkit, knew that he was their father. Windbreeze was devastated when her former mate decided to abandon her. She couldn't bear to look at her kits, who both resembled Firehaze in a way, and often left the other queens in the nursery in charge of them while she went out. Since the two kits had no true parental figures, they formed a very close bond with each other. Instead of playing with the other kits in the nursery, they would play together with no one else. When Coyotekit and Foxkit were six moons old, about to become apprentices, Windbreeze was found dead near the border. Her body was mutilated, with her throat slashed out. A rumour started that she had began to see a rogue at the border, forming a relationship with him. Then, the rogue killed her, for reasons only he knew. Their mother's death barely affected Coyotekit, but Foxkit was affected by it. He got even closer to his older sister, often going to her for his problems. Apprenticemoons Coyotepaw was given Firehaze as her mentor, which her father hated. He would constantly go to Wolfstar and ask to be given another apprentice. Wolfstar never gather him a new apprentice. This caused Firehaze to be hateful to his apprentice. Coyotepaw never understood why he was so mean to her. She tried her hardest to be the best apprentice she could, but that didn't have an effect on his attitude towards her. Despite suffering through her apprenticeship, she stayed happy. She had Foxpaw to comfort herself when she needed it. By this time, she had started to socialize with the other apprentices, but she didn't get too close to them. Coyotepaw and Foxpaw quickly excelled through their training. Often times, Firehaze would leave Foxpaw's mentor, Elkrun, in charge of Coyotepaw while he stayed in camp. Coyotepaw and Foxpaw always tried their best to obey the rules. They were strong believers in LightClan and the Warrior Code. Firehaze and Coyotepaw encountered a loner inside the border while hunting. Firehaze had instructed Coyotepaw to kill the tom, but she refused. Instead, Firehaze had killed the loner. Then, he turned to Coyotepaw and attacked her. He pinned her down, saying that since she disobeyed him, he would punish her. He tried killing her, but Coyotepaw fought back. Firehaze revealed that he was her father, calling both her and Foxpaw disappointing kits. Coyotepaw ran back to MeadowClan's camp, yelling about how Firehaze had killed a loner and then tried to kill her. A Clan meeting was held, and Wolfstar decided that Firehaze would be exiled from the Clan, though he had never returned from earlier. The Clan assumed that he had left on his own. Since Coyotepaw was so close to completing her apprenticeship, Elkrun mentored both her and Foxpaw. For their assessment, they were let out into the meadow to catch as much prey as they could before sundown. When the two were halfway through the assessment, a German Shepard barrels into the field. Foxpaw is the first to spot it, and yells at Coyotepaw to run. They start running towards a lone tree in the meadow. Foxpaw is able to make it up into the tree, but Coyotepaw trips on one of the roots. The dog attacked her, flinging her around in it's mouth. She was thrown into the tree, which breaks one of her ribs. She's able to run a short distance before the dog catches up to her. It goes in for a killing bite, but Foxpaw jumps in front of her, saving Coyotepaw. His neck is snapped by the dog right as Elkrun and a group of warriors arrive. They chase the dog away, and Coyotepaw is in shock. That night, the Clan sits vigil for Foxpaw, and Coyotepaw doesn't leave his body until they bury it. She is confined to the medicine den for a moon while her rib heals. While she is in there, she refuses to talk to anyone and barely eats. Her faith in LightClan disappears. She believes that they doomed their assessment to fail, which caused Foxpaw to die and her to be seriously injured. Halfway through her recovery, she starts to get sick from malnutrition. When she is about to die, Foxpaw visits her in a dream. He tells her that she shouldn't do this to herself, that she has a destiny in the Clan, and that he is happy in LightClan. This causes her to start believing in LightClan again, and she starts to eat again. Quickly, she starts to get healthy, and is able to leave the medicine den. Elkrun gives her another assessment, and she passes with flying colors. Warrior moons When Coyotepaw received her warrior name, Coyotecry, Wolfstar also gave Foxpaw his warrior name, in honour of his sacrificing his life to save a Clan mate. Foxpaw was renamed to Foxwind. She preformed normal warrior duties for moons after being named a warrior. After the incident with the dog, she had reoccurring nightmares about that dog. This caused her to stay up late at night, out hunting or just meditating. Often, she would come back with a mouthful of prey, sneaking in through the dirtplace. This would leave cats wondering why there was warm prey in the fresh-kill pile in the mornings. It was around this time that Wolfstar's kin from DriftClan, Sunshower and Howlingwolf, came to MeadowClan to live. Soon after, Wolfstar appointed his daughter as deputy and stepped down. One night while she was out hunting, she came across another MeadowClan warrior, Sandstream. He was out hunting for the same reason as she was. They formed a friendly bond together, and would go out and hunt together at night. It was around this time that she had her first apprentice - a small, brown she-cat named Dustpaw. Dustpaw was a bit slow, but she managed to get through her apprenticeship at the same time that her siblings did. Deputy moons At this point in time, Howlingstar was ready to choose a new deputy. Coyotecry had spoken to her a few times, but not enough to know her that well. It had shocked Coyotecry when Howlingstar appointed her as deputy. She accepted the role, and became MeadowClan's deputy. Shortly after becoming deputy, she was given another apprentice, Twigpaw. Twigpaw quickly went through his training. He was give the name Twigtuft. When the war between TorrentClan and EclipseClan happened, MeadowClan allied with EclipseClan, as well as DriftClan. Coyotecry encountered Cougarstar, the leader of TorrentClan, near the border. He told her that Howlingstar was going to betray her, and that she was going to kill DriftClan kits. He tried to get Coyotecry to leave MeadowClan and fight for TorrentClan in the war. Coyotecry refused, saying that she would always be loyal to MeadowClan. Later, TorrentClan, with the help of some rogues, attacked EclipseClan's camp. DriftClan and MeadowClan came to help. The three Clans fought TorrentClan off. Half a moon later, those three Clans raided TorrentClan's camp, but Coyotecry didn't go for this attack. She was sick at the time it happened. Soon after, Howlingstar became pregnant with kits. She told Coyotecry, saying that once she was ready to give birth, that she would retire. Things went peacefully for the Clans for a few months, until one gathering. Long story short, the five leaders got into a very heated argument, spreading to the Clan members below. LightClan is not happy with this. They cover the moon with clouds, but the argument keeps going. Eventaully, they cause a great earthquake, which kills and injures many cats. The Clan's camps are destroyed, forcing them to relocate. They spend half a moon traveling before they reach their new homes. Leader moons When they arrive at their new home, Howlingstar retires a few days after being there, surprising Coyotecry. That night, she travels to the new Light Rock, receiving her lives from Birchclaw, Sunshower, Batstar, Foxears, Duckdew, Cardinalclaw, Wolfcall, Buzzardstar, and Foxwind. She also receives a new apprentice, Leafpaw. That Leafbare, Sandstream came to her, upset. He explained that he witnessed Fernsong abusing her kit, Slitheringkit. Together, they took Slitheringkit from the nursery at night time to keep him safe, but Fernsong woke up. She followed them back to the leader's den and confronted them. After talking, she attacked Sandstream, but he was able to hold her down. Coyotestar exiled her for breaking the warrior code. Roleplay is still going on. More will be added on later. Family Mother: Windbreeze Father: Firehaze Sibling(s): Foxwind Education Mentor(s): Firehaze Elkrun Former Apprentices: Dusthowl Twigtuft Current Apprentice: Leafpaw Lives Birchclaw: Life of Wisdom Sunshower: Life of Sacrifice Batstar: Life of Perseverance Foxears: Life of Forgiveness Duckdew: Life of Empathy Cardinalclaw: Life of Durability Wolfcall: Life of Power Buzzardstar: Life of Honour Foxwind: Life of Courage